


Tea

by LilNeps



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, kind of, more or less?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pours some of the tea he made in three different mugs. It’s still really hot - perhaps he let it boil for too much time? - but it’s not unbearable. They can let it cool down for a bit, if it’s too warm.</p><p>---</p><p>Also, quick notice: in my fanfictions, Chihiro identifies as male and I therefore use male pronouns. If that bothers you, I suggest skipping this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

He pours some of the tea he made in three different mugs. It’s still really hot - perhaps he let it boil for too much time? - but it’s not unbearable. They can let it cool down for a bit, if it’s too warm.

He can’t carry three mugs at once - he also wanted to get some biscuits and cookies and some other sweets to enjoy while drinking - so he takes a tray and puts everything there. He can hear his friends chatting in the other room, their laughs reach his ears and make him giggle for no reason at all.

He made them wait too much, better get going.

He lifts the tray, which isn’t as heavy as he thought it would be, and exits the kitchen.

«Sorry it took so long! It’s ready.» Mondo and Ishimaru’s heads turn, big smiles on their faces.

«Fujisaki-kun! Thank you for your kindness.» He sets the tray on the table across the sofa where his friends are sitting on, then picks up their mugs and hands them to the two.

«I hope you like it…!» Chihiro’s smile is almost as warm as the beverages in his hands - hands that are steady and calm. In other situations, they’d be trembling and insecure, but he feels safe now. He made friends who like him for who he is, and for the first time in his life he can be proud of himself.

Ishimaru starts to sip on his tea as soon as he takes the mug, but Mondo acts differently. He looks at the contents for a bit, before taking a biscuit in his hand and starts to bite it.

«Is there something wrong, Oowada-kun…? I-is it too hot? I let it boil to much, I-I’m sorry…!» His smile goes away, and worry takes its place. He can almost feel tears starting to dwell up in his eyes - he didn’t want to ruin his friend’s tea - but he tries to keep them back.

«N-no, not at all! It’s just…» Mondo sighs. He didn’t finish his sentence, but that’s enough to relieve Chihiro a bit.

«Don’t tell me you’ve never drank tea!» Ishimaru stares at him, surprised. The other just turns his head away from him, not wanting to look in his eyes.

«Yeah, I never did! So?!» There’s irritation in his voice, and a bit of embarrassment. Chihiro smiles reassuringly at him, and he suddenly feels more at ease - he’s not sure of the reason himself. That kid’s just somehow relaxing.

«Well, isn’t this a good time to try…?» Ishimaru nods vigorously, agreeing.

«What time could be better than this!» Chihiro finally sits on the armchair near the table, taking his own mug in his hands and looking at Mondo.

«Yeah. Well, here I go.» He smirks, before taking a big sip from his mug - it doesn’t matter if the tea’s still hot, he can gulp it down in one go! Not that he does, anyway. He sets his mug back on the table after drinking a bit. His friends look at him expectantly, waiting for his response.

«…’S good.» Big, bright smiles occupy their faces, and Chihiro can finally sip his own tea cheerfully.

«Does this mean we can meet up and drink tea some other times too…?» He drinks some more, eyes travelling from Mondo to Ishimaru. They both smile, nodding.

«Of course, kid. When I’m free from the gang, that is.» He really hopes he can be often free, not only because the sweets and the tea Chihiro made are delicious, but because he enjoys spending time like this with his friends. Not that he’ll ever admit it easily, though.

«We should totally do this every week! Taking a day just for ourselves and Fujisaki-kun’s tea!» He smiles and blushes a bit, happy. Ishimaru and Mondo are enjoying what he made, his efforts, and they’re glad to be there, at his house, chatting with him.

«If that’s okay with you…!» A small nod, before taking the mug back to his lips. He honestly doesn’t know if this is the best moment of his life - probably not, anyway - but it does feel like it is. Not that it really matters; he’s grateful for having such precious friends with him, and he couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
